Let It Snow
by MiniBenson
Summary: Adventures of our favorite beat cop and his new doctor girlfriend. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: This kinda popped up in my head, so, I decided to go with it and write it. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bosco, or how apartment, or anything relating to "Third Watch". Emma is my creation though.

* * *

**"It's too fuckin' cold out there," Bosco groaned, peeling off his many layers in the locker room. Another freezing shift endured, dealing with the usual drunks, disorderly complaints, car crashes, and mere stupidity. "And it's supposed to snow like, a foot tonight. What the hell is that all about?" he added.

"I dunno Bos," Faith sighed, pulling on a turtleneck sweater. All she wanted to do was go home to her kids and her husband, and enjoy the comfort of a nice hot bath to wash away the hellish day.

"You want a ride?" Bosco offered, realizing she'd have to take the subway on such a night. He wasn't looking forward to the short walk to his car; he couldn't imagine having to take public transportation in the bad weather. He too had something to look forward to when he got home, but he wasn't going to mention it.

"I'm fine, really," Faith shook her head, pulling on her jacket.

"Hold on, I'll walk out with you," Bosco said, finishing tying his shoes before grabbing his own coat. Together, they headed out into the cold night.

"How's, uh, what's her name? Jenna?" Faith asked, pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"Emma," Bosco corrected. "She's good. Had her first shift today at Mercy," he added. Emma Reynolds had finished medical school recently, and was doing her residency at Mercy Hospital, in the ER. They'd been involved for a few months - one of his longer relationships thus far.

"That's great," Faith offered a small smile. "Can't believe you're datin' a doctor," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Yea, me neither..." Bosco shrugged. Bosco thought he was out of Emma's league, but she went above and beyond to assure him that he wasn't.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Bos," Faith smiled when they reached his car, turning and heading for the subway.

"Have a good one!" Bosco called behind her before getting into his car and heading home for the evening.

* * *

"Comin', comin'!" Bosco called, trying to open his beer as he headed for the front door. He knew it was Emma - they had agreed that she'd be over a little after 11:30. He opened the door, and smiled when he saw her.

"Somebody request a house call?" Emma smiled seductively, opening her trench coat a little to reveal a sexy nurses costume.

"Wow," was all Bosco could get out. His eyes were glued to her chest, which was certainly on display in that costume. He could feel his jeans becoming constrictive as all his blood rushed from his brain to other parts of his body. "I, uh... come in," he grinned, finally making a connection between his brain and his mouth. "It's snowin' already?" he asked, seeing the white specks in her chocolate-colored hair.

"Yea," she replied, closing the door behind her. She eyed him up and down before her eyes rested on the bulge at the front of his jeans. "So, what exactly are you experiencing right now?" she asked, peeling off her trench coat in a slow, teasing manner.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her - the low-cut top displaying her breasts, the short skirt giving him view of her long legs, the fishnet stockings giving just enough of an edge. "My, uh, breathing is slightly erratic," he said quietly, his eyes running over her body.

"I think you may have bigger problems then the breathing," Emma replied softly, slipping two fingers beneath his belt. "Maybe I should take a closer look," she added, pulling him over before undoing his belt buckle. She dropped it to the floor before slowly unbuttoning his jeans, slipping the pants and his boxers down in one swift movement. She bent down and inspected his length, running her fingers over it ever so softly.

"You bet it is," he moaned, feeling the light trace of her fingers make him harden even more.

"I think we might need some ice for that," Emma grinned, standing up and heading towards the freezer. She opened it up, pulling out an ice pack before purposely dropping it. "Well, I guess we can't use that now, can we?" she spoke softly, bending over to pick the ice pack up. She smiled to herself when she heard Bosco grunt, assuming he was looking at her tight ass when the skirt lifted slightly, giving him a peek of her little black thong. "Maybe some ice cubes will work just as well," she took out the ice tray, popping an ice cube into her mouth before bringing it over.

Bosco inhaled sharply, anticipating her next move. Nothing could had prepared him for when she took his swollen cock, easing it into her mouth. He groaned, feeling the cold ice in her mouth touching his tip, the ice sending shivers through him. "Emma," he managed to get out. "Ohh," he moaned, leaning his head back, his breathing becoming rushed. His hands went to her head, pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

Emma swirled her tongue around him, letting the ice cube in her mouth touch his swollen length. She worked her magic, smiling to herself when she felt him harden moreso. She reached up and gave his balls a gentle squeeze.

The squeeze was all Bosco needed before his body jerked, releasing himself into her mouth as he moaned in satisfaction. "Holy fuck," he sighed, coming down from his high. "Emma..." he said quietly, trying to figure out what to say as he continued to massage her head.

Emma continued her torture with her mouth, allowing him to come down from his high before releasing his length. Standing up, she kissed his lips gently, knowing he couldn't handle much more at that moment. "So, did I cure ya?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yea," Bosco replied, finally able to return her smile. "So I hope I'm the only patient you've done that too, 'specially on your first day," he added, kissing her deeply.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what'd ya all think? Hot enough? Please review - I have more plans that I'd love to share!**


End file.
